


Package Deal

by StephirothWasTaken



Series: Steph's 25 Days of Christmas Fics Challenge [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Noctis Lucis Caelum, Child Prompto Argentum, F/M, First Meeting, Flirting, Genderbending, Uncle Cor Leonis, dad! Nyx Ulric, female Cor Leonis, or aunt cor leonis, why are titles so impossible for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Cor Leonis is in her thirties and busy with all of the work she does for the Lucis Caelums.Nyx Ulric is a hot single father.Cor's nephew Noctis, and Nyx's son Prompto accidentally get them to meet each other. Nyx turns out to be a hopeless flirt.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Series: Steph's 25 Days of Christmas Fics Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559509
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Package Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I’ve been sitting on for a while. It’s like a happier sequel of a story I started outlining and then never got to work on it. It’s a genderbent Cor Leonis who had gotten pregnant when she had been a teenager, and she ends up meeting Nyx Ulric when she’s an adult.
> 
> I edited out references to all that, though.
> 
> Edit: I decided to make it a longer fic to torture myself.

Cor spotted Noctis sitting on a bench, where a blond boy was chatting with him. She was sure she had never seen the boy before, but if she had to guess, he was the “Prompto” that had Noctis so excited lately. While she made her way to the boys, she reminded herself not to look “stern,” a look that had supposedly scared off many of her nephews’ friends.

“Hey, Noctis,” Cor called so not to frighten the boys.

Noctis turned to her. A wide grin spread across his face, and he held up a piece of paper.

“Auntie Cor!” Noctis called. “I got an A on my math test!”

“Did you? Let me see!”

Cor took the piece from Noctis. It was a pre-algebra test, and at the top was “94/100” written at the top in red ink. She crouched in front of him, and she gave him a hug.

“That’s wonderful, honey,” she said. “I’m so proud of you!”

Noctis giggled. He was still all smiles as Cor drew herself away. She handed his test back to him, and then she turned to the blond boy. His eyes, which were a beautiful sky blue, were wide as he watched her, making him look like an anak caught in headlights.

“Is this your friend?” she asked.

“Yeah, this is Prompto!” Noctis exclaimed, and his face lit up even more than Cor had thought possible. “Prompto, this is my aunt Cor!”

Never one to be rude, Cor held out her hand to Prompto, and the boy turned his shocked stare to it. She realized still she needed to work on that “stern” look thing if she was giving this poor boy a fright without even wanting to.

“Nice to meet you, Prompto,” she said. “Noctis has been talking about you a lot.”

Prompto snapped his attention back to Cor’s face.

“Really?” he said.

Noctis leaned toward Prompto’s ear, and he cupped his hands around his mouth.

“You’re supposed to shake her hand,” he whispered.

“Wha—Oh! I’m sorry!”

Prompto slid his little hand into hers, and he gave her a shaky smile and an awkward laugh.

“Good to finally meet you, Prompto.”

“Ah! Yeah, nice to meet you, too!”

Noctis giggled at his friend, and he elbowed him in the side. Prompto’s cheeks turned red, and he ducked his head.

“Well, Noctis, I think this A is deserving of a little treat,” Cor said. “How about we get you something sweet before we head home?”

“Oh, can we? Can we please?”

Cor smiled as she saw that energetic little boy that he had been before his accident. It had been so long since the last time she had seen him so happy.

“We worked hard to get you that grade, so yeah, of course. I’ll even let you pick where to go.”

Noctis rambled on about some chocolate place he had gone to with Iggy, and he really, really, really, really wanted to take Prompto there, too, especially since he got an even better grade on his test than Noctis did.

“A better grade, huh?” Cor repeated.

“Yeah, yeah, show her, Blondie! He’s really smart, Cor!”

Prompto dug into the backpack at his feet, and he pulled out the folder where he had placed his test. It was the same test that Noctis had shown her, but at the top was “98/100” in red ink.

“Wow, Prompto, that’s fantastic.”

“Thank you.”

The little blond boy’s cheeks turned tomato red, and he hunched his shoulders so far forward that it looked like he was trying to fold himself in half.

“Can we take Prompto with us, Cor?” Noctis asked. “Please, please, please!”

“If Prompto wants to go,” Cor said, “but I’ll have to talk to his parents first. I can’t just take somebody else’s kid somewhere without asking.”

Hearing his name come from Cor startled blond, making him jump an inch off the bench, but he pulled his backpack into his lap and dug through it, pulling out a cell phone.

“Oh, uh, I’ll try to call my dad,” Prompto said. “He’s busy, so...”

As Prompto waited for his father to pick up the phone, Noctis leaned toward Cor, and he mumbled:

“His dad is trying to work and go to school right now.”

Cor nodded. She remembered doing the same after the birth of her son, and she understood how difficult it was to juggle essentially three jobs all at once. It felt like a miracle she had a happy relationship with her little boy.

“Hey, Dad, um, do you remember Noctis? Oh, well, his aunt is here, and she, um—she wants to talk to you.”

Prompto held out his phone to Cor. It was not one of those expensive ones that Noctis had, and it was comically small in Cor’s hand. She held it to her ear, and she could hear people talking in the background before she greeted the person on the other end of the call.

“Hey,” a man said, “so what’d Prompto do?”

“As far as I know, he only got a good grade on his math test.”

“Oh, well, that’s—I mean, that’s great! Uh, but what’s this call about?”

“My name is Cor Leonis. I am a caretaker for Noctis Lucis Caelum and a long-time friend of his father Regis Lucis Caelum. I’m taking Noctis to this specialty candy store, and he invited Prompto along. We just wanted to get your permission first.”

There was some kind of clatter on the other end of the call, and Prompto’s father let out a string of curse words—in multiple languages, Cor thought.

“Everything all right?” she asked, smirking at the man’s trouble.

“Yeah, sorry, just had an accident. Anyway, what’s the store and where is it? I’ll be able to pick up Prom in a few minutes, so...”

Cor was aware of the place that Noctis wanted to go to because she had been the one to help Clarus find it when it had been his turn to look after Noctis, so she told him where to find it from the school since she had no idea where he was at the moment.

“I think I know where that is,” Prompto’s father said.

“Is it all right if we take him with us?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I really appreciate you calling to speak with me about it.”

“Of course. I would want someone to do the same if it was my son.”

In fact, Cor could think of a time when she had had no idea where Noctis had been, and it had been terrifying. It had been such a relief when she had realized he had been safe the whole time, but she would never forget that feeling of panic and terror.

Cor gave the phone back to Prompto, who got a brief lecture from his father before he hung up the phone and stuffed it back into his backpack.

“Shall we go, then?” Cor asked.

Cor lead the way to the car. Noctis had a rather one-sided conversation about some game he had recently gotten into, but Prompto’s eyes were bright with excitement as he listened to Noctis talk. Once they reached the luxury vehicle that Regis had let her borrow to pick up his son, Prompto’s jaw dropped.

This kid needed to get used to hanging around rich people if he wanted to be friends with Noctis.

The chocolate shop was a nice little place. It had an old-fashioned feel to it, one that was even older than what Cor could remember, but it made the place charming and fun. There were a few groups of people there, all trying various types of candies the shop offered, but it was otherwise not too busy. Most of the people were sitting at the small round tables and talking among each other until they glimpsed at Noctis, the boy who was the heir to one of the richest families in the world.

Two large men walked into the shop. They were bodyguards disguised as regular people so Noctis would not suspect them. Cor had already sent them a message to let them know that Prompto’s father would come for him soon, and she hoped they did not make a scene once he did.

Cor was grateful to Prompto’s presence because he paid little attention to the people staring at him as they approached the counter.

A man was behind the counter wearing a white button-up shirt and a colorful bow tie leaned over the counter to look at Noctis, and he smiled at him, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Well, if it isn’t our favorite customer!” he said with an accent she could not quite place. “What can I get you this time, young sir?”

If this guy was really this friendly with Noctis every time he came in, it was no wonder he had taken a shine to the place. Most people’s interactions with him never felt so genuine.

“Your biggest sample platter please,” Noctis said, all grins again as he looked up at the man. “I brought a friend, and he has to try everything!”

The man turned his smile to Prompto, who looked around the room with wide eyes. He was likely noticing that everyone else in the shop also wore fancy clothes and jewelry, which might have been making him feel out of place.

“A newbie, eh?” the friendly man said. “We’ll gather up the best samples we have so he’ll know we’re the best in the city. Would you like anything else, little sirs?”

Noctis glanced at Cor for permission to get something else. Cor nodded at him.

“Get whatever you want,” she said. “You’ve earned it.”

She did not mention that his father was paying for the entire order.

“Brownie sampler, please!” Noctis exclaimed, giggling at himself.

“A fine choice, young sir!” the man said, and he winked at Noctis before turning to Cor. “Anything for the beautiful lady?”

Cor glanced at the menu overhead. It was written in colorful chalk, and it was all beautiful, like the person who had written it had studied calligraphy.

“I’ll take a small box of dark chocolate truffles, please,” she said.

“Of course! Will that be all?”

At Cor’s insistence, Noctis ordered something for his father, Ignis, and Gladio before he declared that was all they wanted. A few minutes later, a girl wearing a uniform similar to the man’s came out carrying a rather large stack of pastry boxes, and she wished them all a splendid day and to please come again.

Cor carried them all outside. One of the disguised bodyguards held the door open for her, and she and the boys sat at a table outside, where Prompto’s father could see his son more easily whenever he came.

Cor set aside her small box of chocolate truffles so she could enjoy them later. Noctis did not hesitate to open his box of brownies. There were about thirty little squares with various toppings. The blue one looked the most interesting to her, but that was the first one that Noctis scooped up and shoved into his mouth, letting out a hum as he chewed on it.

Prompto looked at the sample platter full of various candies, brownies, and cakes like he had no idea where to start. There was a small slice of cake with chocolate shavings on top, and there was a toothpick through the middle. He picked up that one first and took a tentative bite of it. His face lit up when he tasted it.

The two boys talking with each other, growing more and more excited as sugar replaced valuable blood cells in their tiny systems. Prompto’s father might not appreciate that she was making his son hyperactive before he took him home.

“Hey, Prom!”

Cor recognized the voice of the man she had heard on the phone. Prompto looked up, and he waved and grinned at someone behind Cor. He hopped to his feet, and he ran, exclaiming “Dad!”

There was a man with the ugliest graphic T-shirt she had ever seen: faded black with a cartoony malboro behind bars on it. His hair was just a few shades shy of black hair, and he shaved off the sides. Two braids with black beads were behind each ear. Lines had been tattooed going down his neck, and as he got closer to their table, Cor noticed the small tattoo near his eye.

Prompto’s father was Galahdian, a rarity these days because the region of Galahd had been decimated during the Great War, and once the war had been over, any Galahdians living in Insomnia had left without hesitation despite there not being much of a Galahd left to go home to.

The man chuckled as Prompto threw his arms around his middle, and he folded his arms around the blond boy.

“Nice to see you, buddy,” the man said.

“Dad, this place has the best cake ever!” Prompto exclaimed.

“Oh, don’t go saying that around Uncle Libs. He’ll get upset.”

Prompto giggled, and he released his father from the prison of his arms. He rushed back to Noctis, and the man was not far behind him.

“Hey, Noctis,” the man said as he approached the table.

“Hi,” Noctis said around a mouth full of brownie, and he waved at him.

The man turned to Cor, and he flashed her a lopsided grin. He held out his hand. Cor took it, and he pulled it up to his lips, planting a kiss to the back of her hand. She quirked an eyebrow at him, and he winked at her.

Cor wondered why everyone was suddenly flirting with her.

“I assume you’re Miss Leonis,” he said.

“I am.”

“I’m Nyx Ulric.”

“Good to meet you. Prompto has been wonderful.”

Nyx ruffled his son’s hair.

“I heard someone got a good grade in math.”

“Yeah!”

Prompto scrambled to show him his math test.

“Oh, shit. That’s amazing.”

Cor chuckled. Nyx’s cheeks turned pink. He handed the test back to his son, and he cleared his throat.

“So, uh, how much do I owe you for this?” he asked as he gestured toward the sample pack of sweets.

“Oh, it’s a gift from the Lucis Caelums,” Cor said. “You don’t owe me anything.”

Nyx scratched his facial scruff as he nodded, frowning, but he made no protest about it.

“I appreciate that. Thank you. Have you thanked them, buddy?”

“Thank you!” Prompto exclaimed, giving them a beaming smile.

“All right, we have to go, but um, maybe we should exchange numbers?” Nyx asked Cor. “I think we’ll probably be seeing a lot of each other, thanks to these two.”

“They certainly have become good friends.”

“Best friends,” Noctis corrected, and he gave Prompto a light punch on the shoulder.

Cor gave Nyx her number, and he sent her a text message to make sure she had his. With a flash of a lopsided grin, Nyx winked at Cor.

“It was a pleasure meeting you.”

Cor only smirked at him.

Prompto gave Noctis a hug and a promise to play games with him later, and the two left with the big box of samples.

“I think Prompto’s dad likes you, Auntie Cor,” Noctis said, chuckling.

“He looks like someone who has broken a lot of hearts, don’t you think?”

“If he breaks your heart, I’ll beat him up.”

Cor chuckled, and she kissed Noctis on the temple.

“Thank you, but I think you’d better leave that to your uncle Clarus.”

“Yeah, he’s a lot scarier.”

“Are you ready to go home, Noctis?”

“Yeah.”

“All right. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And let me know what you think! Comments, whether praise or criticism, kudos, and subscriptions motivate me to keep going when I'm really struggling to keep focused.


End file.
